


Demonstrative

by Draycevixen



Series: Flashslash -- The Professionals [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: flashslash, First Time, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle wants a demonstration.</p><p>Written for Flashslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstrative

.

 

Bodie woke up face down in a pool of his own drool, cheek smushed into an unfamiliar pillow, his current whereabouts unknown... All in all, not one of his more debonair moments.

His eyelashes fluttered against the pillow as he attempted to wake up enough to work his way through the usual list of questions. _Where had he been the night before? What had he drunk and how much? Whose bed was this? Had the sex been any good?_ He remembered being at a pub with the squad. He remembered a steady spell of drinking games. He remembered staggering out into the street, one arm slung across Doyle’s steadfast shoulders for support. He remembered telling Doyle how gorgeous his arse was and how he wanted to show him just how much— Doyle!

He slowly turned over in the bed, vaguely registering in the process that it appeared to be in a cheap hotel of some sort, only to end up nose to nose with Ray, who looked disgustingly well rested and alert.

“How can you look that bloody good?”

“The benefits of clean living my son.”

“...Did we?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Not the question I was expecting.”

“And you still haven’t answered it.”

“’Cos you were so drunk I practically had to carry you up here and if we’re going to do this—”

“We are.”

“—then you’re going to be awake for it. I’ve waited long enough for you, thought I could wait a few more hours for this promised _demonstration_.”

“Then come here and let me be demonstrative…”

 

.


End file.
